


You Shook Me All Night Long

by orphan_account



Category: AC/DC
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 1978. Angus Young goes back to his hotel room to find someone already there. They hit it off.





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not a native English speaker and nobody did a beta reading of this work, so please do let me know if you spot a mistake! Thank you in advance)

“Hi, I'm Jane.”  


“What are you...”  


“Hey, don't be alarmed. I'm a time traveller.”  


“You are _what_?”  


“Time traveller. That's how I got into the room. Look, let me show you.”  


Angus thought about it for a second and then cautiously closed the door behind him.  


“Ok, you're insane, but I'm not about to kick someone who looks like you out of bed, you know?”  


Jane blushed slightly.  


“Thank you. But honestly, let me prove it.”  


“Go on, then”, he said, sitting down on the corner of the bed. He was still drenched in sweat from the show.  


Jane took a small object out of her purse.  


“Look, here's proof.”  


“What's this?”  


“It's a phone.”  


“A phone? It has pictures.”  


“Yeah, that's also what we use phones for back where... when I'm from. Look at this picture.”  


“Who is it? It looks like one of my older brothers, but he's dressed like... oh God, is that me?”  


Jane smiled.  


“Indeed. That's you in 2000.”  


“That's mental. So we're still playing, and everything?”  


“Oh yeah, you're the greatest band on Earth by then. Everyone loves you. The album you'll record two years from now, it'll go on to be the second best selling album ever.”  


Angus grinned.  


“I'm still not buying that you're from the future, mind you, but you are awfully nice all the same. What did you travel back to here for, if you don't mind me asking?”  


Jane went pinker still.  


“Well, I generally travel back to try and set people on the right course, but frankly I'm just here because I fancy you. Nothing bad happens to you.”  


“Well, that's... thank you very much, I think. Does that mean I become completely unfuckable by the time you come along?”  


“Well, no. But you're older than my dad is in my normal timeline. And you're getting married next year.”  


“I am?”  


“Yes, and you're still married forty years from now. Beautiful woman, you'll see.”  


Angus shook his head, but he was still grinning widely.  


“I still think you're pulling my leg. But frankly, honey, you can do whatever you want to me.”  


They looked at each other across the vast espanse of the bed, both feeling curiously shy.  


“Well, how about I take a shower first? I'm all sweaty and gross.”  


“Take a bath. I'd love to watch you bathe.”  


Angus laughed.  


“That's far from the first time someone suggested I take a bath, but I like the way you said it. Follow me, then.”  


Jane got up from the bed. Angus saw that she was about six inches taller than he was.  


“You're so tall!” he commented, appreciatively.  


“Do you mind it?”  


“Not at all. I love my women tall. Come here, give me your hand. I'll lead you across the treacherous landscape of this hotel room.” he said, with a flourish.  


She laughed and did as told.  


“Your fingers are so rough.” she said softly, caressing them with hers.  


“That they are, darling. Downside of the job. Do you play anything?”  


“I don't, I'm really really not musically inclined. But I'm a very good listener.” she offered, sitting down on the fluffy bath mat.  


Angus closed the door to the bathroom, opened the faucet, and sat down on the bathtub rim, staring at Jane's face.  


“You're so pretty. Are you sure it's me you want to be here with? Really sure?”  


Jane nodded.  


“I really fancy you.”  


“You don't mind if I get undressed now, then?”  


“Oh, the opposite of that.”  


“Well, there you go, then.” he said, and he took off his shoes and socks.  


“Let me help you.”  


Jane was now kneeling between Angus' legs, looking up at him. Angus had to grip the rim to steady himself. He nodded. Jane started slowly unbottoning his dress shirt, apparently very appreciative of what she was uncovering.  


“You have such a nice body. I love your nipples.”  


“And I think you need to have your eyesight checked, but maybe wait until you're done undressing... oh God.”  


Jane was now working on his shorts. He lifted himself off enough for her to slide his shorts down.  


“Strange to think that this here is the only part of you I haven't seen in photographs.” she said, gripping his undewear's waistband with both hands. “Well, and your bare feet, I guess, but I've seen them now.”  


He grinned.  


“I'm sorry about having killed the mystery, then, and I hope you find my cock is nicer than my feet are.”  


“Your feet are perfectly nice. And you have an _amazing_ cock.” she added, once it had sprung out of his boxer shorts.  


“Well, thank you, ma'am.”  


He stood up, completely naked. Jane was still looking up at him, lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed. He shivered with desire.  


“Get in the water, you'll catch a cold!” she urged him softly. Angus complied. The water was very warm and it felt extremely pleasant on his tired muscles. He quickly dunked his head underwater.  


“Ah, this is better.” he said, pushing his wet hair back from his forehead. “Were you at the show tonight?”  


“I was not. I could not think of a way to do it and still manage to end up in your room when you got back.”  


“Well, a simple 'hey Angus, can I come back to your room after this?' would have done the trick, I reckon.”  


Jane laughed.  


“Too much competition, I'm sure. I didn't want to risk it.”  


“Well, that is extremely flattering _and_ it solidifies my concerns about your eyesight. It was a very good show, though, I'm sorry you missed it. Have you ever seen us live? Are you even a fan?”  


“Yes, to both of those questions. Huge fan. And I saw you guys live in 2009.”  


Angus did a quick mental calculation.  


“Do I still take all of my clothes off in 2009?”  


“You do, actually, but you stop at the boxer shorts. The crowd still goes wild, I promise.”  


Angus looked skeptical.  


“How old are you in 2009, dear?”  


“I was 18.”  


Angus did another mental calculation.  


“I'm very glad you're here now. I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that you are here with me now.”  


“Me too.” she said, and Angus could see in her eyes that she really was. He felt a surge of pure happiness blooming deep down inside his belly. She smiled at him and he cupped her cheek with his hand.  


“You have the most beautiful lips.” he said, caressing them with his thumb. Her tongue flicked out and she actually sucked on the tip of his thumb for a second. He moaned.  


“There are lots of things I can do with them. I'll show you once you're done bathing.”  


“Pass me the soap then, please.”  


Jane got up and fetched a bar of soap from the sink.  


“I can wash your back for you if you want.” she offered.  


“I would love that.” he said, and he sat up in the water. Jane rolled up the sleeves of her dress and once again kneeled down beside the bathtub.  


“Your shoulders are all tense, poor thing. Here, let me make it better.”  


Angus closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.  


“I'm starting to think maybe I died and somehow went to heaven. This whole situation is entirely too nice. Tell me, are you secretly an angel? Did I get electrocuted or something?”  


Jane grinned.  


“I'm afraid I'm just a regular woman. Well, a time-travelling one, but a woman.”  


“Mmh, I'm still not convinced you're not an angel. I think there's only one way to make sure of this, you know.”  


“Oh, and what would that be?” inquired Jane, who was now soaping up Angus' chest.  


“Take off your dress.” he said, very seriously, staring into her eyes. “I reckon an angel would not have tits.”  


Jane snorted with laughter.  


“Well, yes, that sounds like definite proof.” she concurred, drying her hands off on a nearby towel. She stood up. “What's fair is fair” she added, and she lifted her dress over her head. “So, are you convinced now?”  


He rubbed his eyes.  


“Yes, definitely. Excellent tits. I should _maybe_ touch them, just to be absolutely sure.”  


She smiled widely, lowering herself until her forearms were resting on the rim of the tub, her naked breasts hanging invitingly. He cupped the left one and put his lips around her perky little nipple. She grabbed a fistful of his damp hair.  


“Kiss me” she pleaded, and he did, and it felt even better than he had tought it would.  


“Do you want to join me in the tub?” he asked, after a few minutes. “This can't be confortable for you, your poor knees.”  


She shook her head.  


“I want to go to bed.”  


“Well, I'm not going to argue with that.” he said, and he stood up to rinse himself properly. He could feel her eyes all over himself, hungrily taking in the sight of his nakedness. He had never felt this wanted. It was an exhilarating feeling.  


“Go wait for me in bed” he said, “and take off your knickers. I want you to be completely naked when I walk into the room, with your legs spread, waiting for me to fuck the everloving... wait, do you have a rubber? I don't.” he said, deflating slightly.  


Jane nodded.  


“I have, but we don't have to use one if it's ok with you. I'm on the pill. I'm clean.”  


Angus exhaled.  


“Oh, thank fuck. That's so much nicer. Go on, then, wait in bed. I want to see you waiting for my cock.”  


A very small moan escaped Jane's lips.  


“Yessir.”

– 

“Well, hello there.” Angus said, leaning against the bathroom door frame, a small towel still held up to his hair. “Don't you just look a picture.”  
Jane smiled.  


“Come here.”  


“No need to ask, ma'am.” he said, tossing the towel and covering the distance between them. He kneeled between her legs, one hand on each of her knees. “I think I'm going to eat you out now, if it's alright with you. You just have the most beautiful...”  


“Go on, get to it.”  


He nodded, grinned, and lowered his head, flicking her engorged clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She gasped.  


“Do you like it like that, yeah?”  


She nodded, flustered.  


“Excellent.” he hummed. “Now let's make you come.”  


As he worked his mouth on her, licking and sucking at her bits, Jane once again grabbed a fistful of his curls, urging him to look up at her.  


“You have the prettiest eyes.” she told him, her voice deliciously breathy. “And you are very good at this.”  


He grinned into her pubic hair.  


“Suck on these.” he told her, lifting two fingers against her mouth. “And I'll show you what else I'm very good at. There you go. Very nice.” he said, and he slipped the slicked fingers into her. “Now let me find... there it is. Feels good, uh?”  


“Feels amazing.” she managed to say.  


“Now lie back and let me do my thing properly.” he ordered, and he went back to eating her out while fingering her slowly. It took only a couple more minutes for Jane to come to a rather explosive orgasm. “Told you I was good!” he said, smiling, while Jane panted prettily in the afterglow. “Now, what do you say we... ?”  


“Yes!” she interrupted. “Yes, please, come here. Put it inside me. I want you so badly.”  


Angus leaned over and kissed her on the mouth.  


“Here we go, honey.” he said, and he eased himself inside her. “Jesus Christ, you feel incredible.”  


“Fuck. Me.”  


“With the greatest pleasure.” he said, and he started thrusting. She had one hand on his back and the other on his ass, urging him to go faster. He came rather quickly, staring deeply into her lovely dark eyes, and then he collapsed breathlessly on top of her.  


“That was great.” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. “Thank you so much.”  


“No, thank _you_.” he said, scrambling out of her and onto the mattress. He found her hand and squeezed it. “What a lovely night this turned out to be.”


End file.
